TAC (Terrible-monster Attacking Crew)
, the T'errible-monster '''A'ttacking 'C'rew, also known as the , was the Earth defense organization during Ultraman Ace's time on Earth. They suddenly made themselves known to the public when the Choju Verokron appeared. Their main HQ is based in New York City, and several subordinate Head Quarters are located in the South Pacific, based in Europe, Africa, and the Far East (Japan). They are always scanning for Choju activity with radar, and study day and night to create weapons and tactics to repel the Choju. The number of weapons that were developed by TAC was made to be the best, the kill count of Choju and space beasts boasts performance equivalent to that of Ultra Garrison and ZAT. In addition, TAC's weapons have been able to give a large amount of damage to a few of the Choju, that allowed Ultraman Ace to achieve victory. In the 10th episode in was mentioned that they used a publication from MAT's files, thereby suggesting an association with the previous attack team MAT. Overview The squad that helps Ultraman Ace is TAC (Terrible-monster Attacking Crew), which was formed by Captain Goro Ryuh. Members of the crew were Ichiroh Yamanaka, Tsutomu Konor, Kohzoh Yoshimura, Seiji Hokuto, Yuko Minami, and Noriko Mikawa. They have access to all documented Kaiju attacks from the past attack teams and usually use these to assist them in their battles. History Ultraman Ace The 5 Ultra Brothers arrive at the Earth together in episode 1 when the two humans were revived. Ultraman Ace gives them the ring and merged with their bodies. Both soon join the attack team in fighting off the new era of monsters. Base The Far Eastern Branch Base is in Yamanashi Prefecture in between Aokigahara and Fuji Five Lakes. The base's facilities are cleverly camouflaged by using the terrain and natural ostensibly, while the entrance is disguised as the weather station. The main command room is located underground (bathroom facilities are also directly connected to the main room), it includes a library of ancient literature references, various laboratories, a shooting training field, the central atom power chamber, the hangar of large hand made missiles. A Choju radar, a variety of welfare facility buildings, a general conference building, and a research building all exist on the ground-level portion of the base. In addition, for protection against Choju attacks, the base has been enhanced with defenses of the very best equipment, such as a large-scale field gun, and 4-twin and 16-twin rocket launchers. In spite of its top defenses, Choju and aggressive space-aliens have managed to compromise its security, leading the base's front grounds to become a battleground between the invaders and Ultraman Ace. TAC Far East Branch Base arial lift.png|Aerial takeoff pad TAC Far East Branch Base radar.png|Radar TAC Far East Branch Base vacility.png|TAC defenses Members Main Team Goro Ryu: TBA - Member Hokuto= Seiji Hokuto: Human host of Ultraman Ace. He trusts Yuko Minami more to deal with Choju threats. He along with Yuko are suspended from TAC during Vakishim's reign. - Member Minami= Yuko Minami: Was the human host of Ultraman Ace. She trusts Seiji Hokuto more to deal with Choju threats. She along with Seiji are suspended from TAC during Vakishim's reign. She leaves TAC in episode 29 so she could go to the moon. - Member Yamanaka= Ichiro Yamanaka: The sharpshooter of TAC, dual wielded TAC Guns with pin point accuracy. His fiancee Maya Takashina is killed by Alien Metron Jr. - Member Konor= Tsutomu Konor: A rocket enginner and former policeman. In episode 15, Konor goes on vacation to see his niece. During the vacation King Crab appears. - Member Yoshimura= Kozo Yoshimura: Described as a walking encyclopedia on space aliens and other life forms. In episode 16, he goes on vacation to meet his family and meets a friend who is then mutated by Yapool into Cowra. - Member Mikawa= Noriko Mikawa: TBA }} Other Staff - Commander Takakura= *Takakura (episode 14) - Commander of the TAC South Pacific Headquarters. Sends Hokuto to bomb Planet Golgotha where the Ultra Brothers are. Goro Ryu and the rest of TAC beat Takura after Hokuto's plane won't detach the missile to destroy Golgotha. - Member Takashina= *Maya Takashina (episodes 7, 8) }} Arsenal Gear *'TAC Uniform': TAC uniforms are durable and offer heat and cold protection. *'Helmet': It has a built in communication device, the captain's has black stripes. It is the only helmet in the Showa era not to have a visor. Equipment *'TAC Gun': Standard equipment of all the TAC members. The guns cartridges can be between light fire, compressed air, and explosive bullets. TAC gun.png|TAC Gun Mecha - TAC Arrow= TAC Arrow: TBA :;Stats *Length: 18 m *Width: 14.5 m *Weight: 20 t *Max Speed: Mach 7.7 *Crew: 1 - TAC Space= TAC Space: TBA :;Stats *Length: 15 m *Width: 14.5 m *Weight: 15 t *Max Speed: Mach 8.8 *Crew: 2 }} Gallery TAC logo I.png|Alternate TAC Logo TAC1.png TAC_I.png Ultrmn Ac TAC.png TAC1.jpg TAC2.jpg TAC-WEAR.jpg Trivia *In the 28th episode of Ultraman Ace, Yuko left TAC, followed by Seiji in the final episode. *The future Mebius weapon, Silver Shark G, can be seen in development in episode 39. Category:Pages need of rewriting Category:Attack Teams Category:Teams Category:Ultraman Ace Characters Category:Ultraman Ace Category:TAC Category:TAC Members Category:Human Characters